


Am I okay?

by Golly_Gosh



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Eridan and Sollux are boyfriends, Eridan has a cold, Eridan has a nightmare tbh, Feferi is rude, Hurt/Comfort, It goes all fluffy with a sniffly Eridan, M/M, Sad and kinda angsty, Sollux and Feferi aren't a thing anymore, Sollux is a sap and kinda pushes his asshole self away, Sollux just messes with Eridan's boobs a lil, Trans Eridan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:43:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golly_Gosh/pseuds/Golly_Gosh
Summary: It's 11 pm and he's not in bed.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So, here this is. It's short I know but I'm a huge sap for this. Hope you enjoy!

It's 11 pm and he's not in bed. You don't know where he is but he's not in bed with you, he's probably playing video games in the living room. You swallow, your throat is raspy and dry so you get up to see where Sollux was and get a glass of water. Hopefully it'll help your throat, you wander out of the room and down the hallway. You stop by the kitchen first then grabbed some water before turning around to look for him. 

 

It's 11:15 pm. As you come into the living room Sollux is there and sitting on the couch just lazing flicking the controls left and right, he's playing Minecraft. You set your half full glass of water down and crawl onto the couch next to him nuzzling his arm. "Sol, why're you out here?" Your voice is laced with sleep and scratchy, it's painful to talk so you stop. He made a small hum as he paused the game and wrapped his arm around you, pulling you close so he could kiss your temple. "Why are you out here? You're thick, you thhould be in bed." You nod, "With you." You murmur and he nods this time, smiling as he peppered your cheeks with kisses. You smiled some and just let it happen, his lips are warm, soft. You enjoy his kisses very much, after a minute he turns off the game system and picks you up with a startled squeak. You pull a chuckle from him as he carries you down the hallway, and dropped you on the bed. No harm done.

It's 11:45 pm. You wake up, curled up to Sollux's chest and you have a thin coat of sweat on your forehead. Feferi. Fef. She was the thing that woke you up, when you and her were close friends but that changed. Like you did, she didn't like "the new you", what new you?  _This was you, is you._ You are a gay man, that's all there was to it. You had come out to her, telling her you were a boy, that you use he/him now and don't go by Adrian anymore and you liked the name Eridan better. She didn't like that, not at all, calling you gross and ugly, you never spoke to her again. Until highschool, you had a binder (still do) and dressed in a way that made you comfortable, she tried apologizing. You accepted it but you told her no when she asked about being friends again. That's when her and Sollux broke up, they were kind of fighting and after that he was the one who ended it. Not a year later you and him were together and he made you so happy. You're crying now, you realize as you feel your cheeks get wet. You hiccup and try to stay quiet before it's too late, Sollux is petting your hair.

It's 12 pm now and you're crying into his neck as he holds you and shushes you softly, petting you. He's always so tender with you, it makes your heart swell with how much care he pushes at  you. You've always teased him about how you're not made of China and he responds, "I know." Everytime. This time is no different, your hiccups continue even when you do stop and he takes your shirt off. "W-what're you.. Doin' Sol?" You ask weakly and he shushes you, kissing your lips softly. He takes your binder off and your face blossoms a deeper shade of red. You nod but soon your backs pressed to his chest and you're being pet, he's kissing your neck softly before he starts to fondle you. Hands gently toying with you chest, giving soft squeezes and light tugs at you nipples. He's whispering to you now too, sweet things, oh so sweet. Your nerves are on fire as he pets you and touches you still. "You're gorgeouth, thtunning, beautiful." He repeats, over and over, he knows why you were crying even though you said nothing. Soon his hands are holding you, just holding you, you feel safe and warm but more importantly. Loved. He loves you and you love him, he's too good for you but he's not leaving. Not yet. Not ever.


End file.
